Beautiful disasters
by DeviousNeko
Summary: One year after Ichigo and Rukia set Kon, the mod soul, free, they are reunited. The reunion is cut short though, as something is not as it seems. Ichigo and Rukia must find out why Kon is not really acting like himself- but- he's still kon, right?


**A/N: **Gyuuuuuu hey everybody! Oh wow- I need to upload some Ichiruki man. I haven't uploaded any in SO LONG. D: Well this is sort of an Ichiruki fanfic. Mostly Shiroruki though C:. Are you ready?And I will answer questions once you finish this chapter. At the bottom are some of the questions that people have asked me.

Ciao!~  
Deevy3

* * *

Chapter 1

An unexpected visitor

"Shit…" A boy said, racing past people on the streets. On his arm, a bag- much like a backpack, even though there wasn't school on that day- inside, a bouquet of violet flowers, in desperate need of water.

"I won't be late- I promised myself I wouldn't!" he silently cursed, shoes scuffing on the pavement.

He stopped, huffing, when he came to a yellowish house on the boulevard. It was the local clinic. He looked to the top window, and there, sitting palm to cheek pouting was her. Not just that girl you meet on the sidewalk one day and think, "she was pretty," This is the girl who you see through a frosted window on a snowstorm and think, "she is beauty", the one you see in the moon, shimmering next to the stars with brightly lit eyes, the one you see every night before you go to sleep and pray she would notice you the way you notice her. That was her.

He let out a sigh of relief, and tried to remain cool as he was walking up the front steps.

He fidgeted uncomfortably as he rang the doorbell and anxiously awaited her to answer. Instead, a gruff and very tall man with a goat-tee beard and white lab coat answered. The boy stood there uncomfortably- he knew this situation would happen.

"I'm here- to see the girl." He told the man before he could ask.

The man smiled questioningly. He stood away from the door and let the boy walk in. He passed the living room, where two girls –sisters, her imagined- were watching something on television. Then, he passed the kitchen, where the man who had answered the door was now trying to cook something –but obviously failing- and unhappily consulted the girls' help. The boy smiled inwardly as he started up the stairs. As he passed each room, he saw one with a plaque with, "15" on it. He smiled and knocked on the door, flowers in hand.

The girl opened the door. The boy smiled so outrageously she almost closed the door in his face.

"RUKIA NEE SAN!" The boy shouted elated- pouncing on the girl and kissing her all over.

"Agh! Kon?! Is that you! Oh my god!" the girl said, slowly pushing him away from her.

"Oh Rukia, I've missed you so much! Please- let me dine on your lips!!!!" he said and grabbed the back of her neck to engage in more kisses- but was soon punched in the face. Not by the girl, surprisingly enough.

"Kon- try that again, and I'll pull your bottom lip over your chin," the man said.

The girl stared up at the man and smiled.

"No need to be so harsh Ichigo, it's been more then a year," she said sweetly.

He sneered at her.

"Kon- what are you doing here? We set you free- gave you your own body and everything! What would bring you back here?"

Kon's ridiculous expression faded away and he slowly let his head fall to her chest.

"Kon!" Ichigo screamed

But she silenced him. Kon let his hands wander up her back and he slowly pulled himself closer to her.

"I really missed you," he said softly.

The girl smiled warmly. She brushed his brown hair and chuckled. Soon her face grew dark.

"Kon- you're letting your hands go a little low there," she said as his hands wandered from her back to her tailbone.

"Oh, I know." He said mischievously.

**SLAP!!!**

"Well, that's something I won't try for a while," Kon said to Ichigo and the girl, holding his now reddening cheek.

"Rukia," Ichigo said and the girl turned to him.

"Yes?"

"Could I talk to you?"

She smiled sheepishly and nodded. She looked at Kon with her cerulean eyes and he smiled lovingly at her. Ichigo stared hatefully at the two. He gripped Rukia's wrist and pulled her off the ground.

She stared at Ichigo.

"What the hell? We haven't seen him for a year! You don't even miss him a little?" she asked hatefully.

"Look into his eyes again," Ichigo said to her, "They're not the same colour they were."

"So?"

"They're the same colour as-," Ichigo stopped himself. Rukia knew he didn't want to say it.

"They're yellow; like that of a lizard."

Rukia knew what he meant.

"You're assuming he's a hollow in disguise?" She asked accusingly.

"I'm not saying it's definite- I mean, he sure bloody _acts_ like Kon. But it seems too- _planned."_

She sighed.

"Ichigo, we let him go because we couldn't keep him any longer. I doubt he's hollowfied and was still able to maintain his shape. Besides, if that is that case and we can cleanse him, maybe that would be a better gift from us."

"Rukia," he said, "look at me."

She closed her eyes and then slowly opened them to look at Ichigo.

Ichigo closed his eyes and opened them again, letting them fade to the same yellowy colour.

Rukia stood watching the yellow colour slowly take over his eye and then stop. His eyes reverted back to their regular brown and Ichigo looked at her.

"I know- it's your hollow- what of it?"

"I can't- see it anymore. I can't find it anywhere in my mind. I can't hear it or control it. And I was wondering- if hollows from people could possibly take shapes in different forms or people that have or still exist."

Rukia's eyes grew wide with concern.

"You can't possibly think that Kon could be your hollow- is that- even possible?"

Ichigo could sense the fear in her voice. He sighed.

"That's why I asked you."

Rukia's blood went cold. She looked over to Kon who was playing with the flowers in his hands. They made brief eye contact and Kon's eyes flashed from yellow to green so quickly Rukia almost couldn't see the yellow.

She turned back to Ichigo with stony eyes.

"He's hiding something,"

Ichigo nodded and looked over to the door and then to the window.

"You should leave."

Rukia looked at Ichigo, shocked.

"Kon will know something is up if I leave. Maybe you should leave!" Rukia stated to Ichigo.

"I won't trust him alone with you even if it is just Kon," Ichigo added.

She smiled sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes- of course! I always need big strong Ichigo to save me, even though I've obtained bankai and mastered my shikai!"

"Your bankai is still premature Rukia- you don't know it's full power yet- nor what it could drain. Plus- you don't have anything to remove your soul from."

Rukia took a long red glove from her pocket and Ichigo knew he was defeated.

"Fine. I'll wait outside. But use the soul pager if anything gets fishy- and if I hear anything from outside I'm coming in."

"Why so protective Mr. Kurosaki?" She laughed

He chuckled softly.

"I just am, Ms. Kuchiki." He taunted back.

"Let's go then," Rukia said, leaving the bathroom.

They got back to the room and looked at Kon, who was leaning against the closet and holding the handle carelessly. His eyes lazily followed Ichigo as he left the room. A small smirk crept across his lips as he opened the door to leave.

"I'm gonna get something from downstairs, alright you guys?"

Rukia smiled and winked at him, and Kon just smiled, eyes shut.

The door shut and Rukia went to sit beside Kon, but soon found herself pinned to the floor.

"You really thought it was him? I should take up acting lessons." The creature hissed into her ear.

She squirmed but he brought her hands over her head. _Nice view, _he thought to himself.

"Answer me this then," Rukia said.

The creature looked into her eyes with his lizard-like yellow ones.

"Anything for you, love." He said slimily.

She cringed as his gaze was easily distracted and she had to shake to bring his eyes back to hers.

"Who are you?"

* * *

**A/N:** So you beautiful people who just read this, -yes I mean all of you- I want you to know a little bit about what's changed.

**Rukia has obtained Bankai**. Oh hell yes. It's called _Maihime no Shirafune (_dancing princess of the white sword). In the later chapters it explains what it looks like and it's powers- but more on that later.

**The house is bigger.** Ichigo's room is substantially bigger- with a bathroom, bigger bed and window. Same size closet though. (too bad for Rukia D:)

**Rukia and Ichigo are _not_ together.** Despite what I really _really _want, it made more sense for them still to just be friends. Though their family thinks it's getting serious. Mostly because she refuses to live with the girls now, so they wonder what goes on in Ichigo's room. She still stays in the closet.

**Kon has his own body.** Yes, they decided it was time to let him go one day a year or so ago. He has brown hair and green eyes. He is shorter then Ichigo but taller then Rukia. He likes to wear a lot of common clothes and does not attend school. He has no womanizing abilities (much to his dismay) but is still very attractive. He was staying in the soul society but declared it as, "_A boring place where fun people go to die,"_ and came back to the human world. More on him in later chapters.

**There are love interests in this. **There will be moments in this where certain things will happen. Nothing graphic, but I'm no pansy when it comes to romance.

**Please do not tell me you dislike the pairing I choose. **If I decide not to have any Ichihime in this and I want Orihime with, say Sado or something ridiculous _DEAL WITH IT. _I might take suggestions while I'm writing it, but I will not listen to people say Rukia doesnt deserve Ichigo or Uryu is too shy for Orihime etc.

**They are not still 15. **Ichigo kurosaki is around 16 going on 17 (lol) and Rukia should look the same age. But they have not yet celebrated Rukia's 16th birthday, even though her birthday comes before Ichigo's D:

Well, reviews are better then kisses in my opinion so all who review shall get a kiss!!! or you know, a cookie C:

Sayonara~  
Deevy3~


End file.
